Supernatural Spanking One-shots
by fandomrunner
Summary: Don't read if not interested! Random Supernatual short spanking stories. (Requests)
1. Requesting

Requests


	2. Dean spanks Adam

Requested by: Ooshaboosha

Sorry for the late story. I haven't have wifi so I couldn't add this...

Adam was a teenager with an attitude, not very often, since his father- John took care of him.

When it came down to this kind of situation, Adam's brothers and father had to remind him that he can't be going around doing whatever he wants. He thought about going back just to make this all easier for himself.

But, there was no going back at this point. He was already stuck in this situation. It was too late to give in to his regret, turn around and go back home.

A fair had come out of no where and he couldn't reject the excitement of going to it with friends. He wanted to have some fun before going back home.

Adam asked his friends if they could spare some money to get in, but they all said they would bring their own money. He regretted spending his brothers money for tickets, which was stolen.

While his brother was busy talking to Sam, he snuck a few twenty dollars from his wallet. Then, went out the window and headed to the place he, later that night, wanted to burn to ashes.

After what happened later that night, he wanted to back in time and make a better decision. But, it wasn't that simple.

Adam came through the door as silent as possible, after his night with friends. He froze when his brother stepped in front of him.

The teenager felt like a deer in front of car headlights. He wanted to drop dead and never get up again. His older brothers larger frame towered over him as Adam closed the door, the feeling of eyes burning through the side of his head.

"So, where were you at?" Dean asked in a curious tone. Adam cleared his throat and looked into his older brothers eyes. "I was just going to the store.." Adam's voice shook as he spoke. Hundreds of thoughts went through his head as he looked around, trying to figure out how to escape.

"Your were gone for 3 hours at the store? With no bags of food?" Dean snorted and a smirk formed. Adam realized he had to no bags and he had completely messed up. "Uh.. I brought them in earlier," Adam said quickly and went around Adam to avoid his intimidating stance.

A sudden stingy feeling blossomed on his rear he spun around. The teenager put his hands on his ass and looked at Dean's angry glare. "I asked you where you went. I'm not asking again, boy." Adam jumped at his brothers stern voice as it boomed in his ears.

The younger boy felt his chin quiver and his eyes become wet. His whole face felt hot with embarrassment.

"I-I went to the fair," Adam hiccuped. Dean's eyes widened and his mouth became a straight line. Adam could tell his older brother was trying to contain his anger. "And how did you get in?" Dean asked roughly.

"I, uh well I.. Took some money from your wallet?" Adam stuttered and shifted his feet nervously. His breathing became uneven and he turned his head to the side to avoid making eye contact with his angered brother.

Before Adam could say or do anything else, his brother grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into Adam's own room. The teen fought against him as he was brought over his brothers lap.

"Abuse, help me!" Adam yelled as his brother hit his rear. The teens face was only a few inches from hitting the ground, so he put his arms down to hold himself up. Dean continued to hit Adam's ass with a hard hand.

Dean put his arm around Adam waist to keep him from struggling, but his stupid younger brother kept jumping around on his lap. "Wait- stop Dean- This really hurts!" Adan yelled as he wriggled.

"I must be doing something right then." Dean said as he smacked his younger brothers sit spots. Adam immediately yelped and began kicking. "I hate you so much, Dean!"

Dean responded by hitting his thighs. He began hitting his butt and the under curve for a few minutes until the white rear turned a bright red. Adam began sobbing and put his hands on his ass to protect it from the hand assaulting it.

"Please I'm so sorry!" Adam pleaded. Dean took both of his wrists and placed them on his lower back as he continued smacking his younger brothers rear. "For what?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry I stole your money and I'm sorry I went to out!" Adam said as he sobbed. Dean held up Adam as he stopped hitting. "What else?" Dean said with a more gentle voice.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you.." Adam hiccuped through his tears. Dean nodded and lifted up his brother. The teen sobbed into his brothers shoulder as Dean rubbed circles into his back. "I'm so so sorry.." The younger one continued to apologize. "Shh, it's okay, calm down," Dean whispered.

Adam's rear felt like it was about to turn to ashes. He could still feel his brothers hand on his ass as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"Next time you want to go out and you need money, just ask." Dean whispered. Dean's chin rested on his younger brothers head as he now cried into his brothers neck.

"Okay.." Adam said before slightly drifting off to sleep. Dean sighed and gave him a big bear hug, "What am I going to do with you little brother."


	3. Castiel Spanks Adam

Requested by: Shadow3692

During hunting, Castiel would often reject all of his orders and go do something that he feels is right. On a rare occasion would Cas actually follow orders.

Dean had called him a child a few times, and he had also called Cas a complete moron with a lot of luck. But, Dean's younger brother Adam sometimes won the prize for being the stupidest of them all.

Cas and Adam were like younger brothers to Dean and Sam. But when Dean or Sam weren't in control when Adam did something completely idiotic, Castiel had to take the younger one and show him what he had done wrong.

Adam had been influenced from his own rebellious mind to do something else he wanted. He was one of "those" teenagers.

When Adam and Cas went into a group, Sam and Dean in another group, they went to hunt for creatures. Adam knew exactly what to do, but he just didn't want to do it.

While they were searching, it was almost like Castiel sensed he would do something horrifically stupid. Cas stayed close to Adam the whole time, rarely breaking apart from the group.

The plan was to originally kill just a few, but Adam wanted to go beserk. When they had finally ended up by a cemetery, Adam had a brilliant idea to distract Cas and run off.

The young adult threw a rock in a random direction and took off. Cas, being oblivious to the whole situation began walking towards the noise. He expected Adam to be right behind him when he called, but there was only silence. He spun around and Adam was no where to be seen.

"Adam?" Cas said quietly.

He was frozen with fear as he wondered if something had just took him out of sight.

"Adam, where are you?" He ran around looking for him, hoping to find a sign of him.

Cas almost looked like a crazy person as he continued to run through the cemetery. Suddenly he heard a gun shot and he knew immediately that Adam was in trouble. Cas ran towards the sound and saw Adam struggling with a werewolf.

Adam was pinned to the ground trying to nudge the freakish werewolf off of him. The rodent was heavier than anything Adam had dealt with, it was starting to wear him out by trying to get the creature off of him.

A gun shot rang through Adam's ears and the weight seemed even more real as the rodent collapsed on top of him. Adam rolled over and slowly stood up, before Cas's angered voice boomed.

"Where were you, Adam? I called for you."

The disappointment in his voice almost echoed through Adam's head. The young adult felt a little selfish by leaving the untrained hunter alone.

"Sorry Cas, but I was getting bored walking around with you," Adam said said nervously as he turned to stare into Cas's eyes. If glares could kill, Adam would have two holes through his eyes.

Cas began walking toward him slowly, "I was really scared, Adam. I could have lost you."

A hand grabbed Adam's arm and he was thrown over Cas's knee.

"Wait, Cas what the hell are you doing?" Adam yelled as he squirmed.

"I have no other option, Adam. Dean isn't here to solve the problem." Cas almost sounded emotionless and he hit Adam's sit spot once.

Adam jerked and groaned. He knew that Cas was pretty new when it came to spanking, and he didn't know how hard to hit, or how long to go for. But, Cas knew the weak spots for some reason.

"I have forgotten what this action is called, but i know it is painful. Maybe this will help," Cas said as he continued to hit Adam's rear.

"Look Cas- Ah god- please- dammit," Adam couldn't speak as the pain continued to build up. A blossom of pain came every time Cas's hand came down.

Cas wasn't as harsh as his brother Dean, but he was still pretty good at it.

Cas began hitting harder and Adam yelped. He was confused by how Cas could do this. He had never been on the receiving end of this, and it made no sense whatsoever.

"I know I may not be very good at this. But I hope that you don't scare me like that again." Cas lectured with a rough voice.

"Y-yeah! I won't ever!" Adam pleaded for this moment to be over. The boredum was more painful than the actual spanking. Cas just wasn't the best at teaching lessons.

Suddenly, Adam felt his jeans being tugged down.

"Woah woah woah, that is not happening!" Adam grabbed Cas's hand to stop him.

"But Adam it's just begun," Cas said as he grabbed Adam's wrists and pinned them on his lower back. He then continued to pull down his jeans and smack the seat of his underwear.

Now Adam began feeling more of the pain as it began to sink in. He imagined that his ass was now dark pink, and it was only going to get darker. For some reason, he began to feel a little regret for making Cas so worried.

He wasn't sure if it was the spanking that changed his mind, or the fact that Cas actually seemed worried enough to spank him.

The young adult continued to feel more uncomfortable as his rear turned bright red. Tears began to wet Adam's eyes as he stared at the ground which was just inches from his face.

Adam didn't want to cry from a simple spanking, so he just continued to stare and bear through it all.

He didn't last long before he broke out in tears, "Cas, I really am sorry for leaving you!"

Suddenly, the pain stopped and his torso hit the ground. He glanced up and saw that Cas had stood up and he was now turned around looking away from him.

"I am sorry I did that to you. Let's leave now." Cas said with a gentle, but rough voice.

The walk back was silent and the hunting was not on any of their minds. But, what was on their minds was what happened a while back.

Adam wasn't sure if he should still feel sorry or not. Cas just made him feel worse by not giving him any reassurance that it was alright, and that they were even.

Adam never wanted to speak to Cas after that experience. It just seemed to hurt Adam every time he thought about that day. He felt like he did something wrong still, and he wanted to ask Cas if it was okay, but he it was just the past now. Everything that happened that day was in the past, so Adam ignored it.

Dean questioned how the hunting had went with Cas, the only thing Adam could say about it was that it was an experience he will probably never forget.

Hope you enjoyed, and sorry it's so short. Please continue to request ^^


	4. Dean Spanks Sam and Adam

Requested by: A guest

I'll write a one-shot without a request at some point, I just have no motivation to do it xD

Dean, Sam, and Adam are family and families take care of each other. The occasional mistake that had to be taken care of by the most responsible person.

Let's just say Dean is the perfect responsible guardian, he takes care of his brothers in place of his father.

Sam and Adam both had a tendency to get caught up in being the younger ones of the family, and not have as much of a 'responsible attitude' as Dean.

Dean was especially strict on hunts, because he didn't want anyone who was with him to be hurt. He seemed pretty laid back when he was not on the hunt.

They were all headed to a nearby cemetery, all holding shotguns, and most of their essentials. But, Dean was getting pissed by his two younger brothers as they kept bickering back and forth over something stupid.

"It think that Demons are better than vampires," Adam pushed Sam to the side with a snicker.

"Ha, that's funny because they're the same thing," Sam yelled into Adam's ear.

Adam growled, "They're not the same thing you dumbass!"

Dean turned to his annoying younger brothers and glares at the two of them. "Both of you are getting on my fucking nerves." Sam and Adam were a little startled, and frightened by their brothers sudden anger.

Without another word, Dean turned and continued walking in the same direction. Sam and Adam were silent the rest of the way until Adam blurted, "I wasn't joking about you being a dumbass.."

Sam grabbed the collar of Adam's shirt with a tug and stared into his eyes with pure hate. Dean noticed and grabbed Sam's shoulder, pushing him away from Adam.

"I will fucking spank you two right here if you say one more word." Dean yelled at them.

Sam groaned, "Do you here his insults? I haven't said one thing bad about him and he's suddenly all up on my case about being a 'dumbass"

Dean turned to Adam and gave him a warning slap on the rear. Adam jumped and grabbed his butt as the pain blossomed. He was sure there was a hand print there.

"Sam don't respond to anything he says if it's rude, because if you do, then you're just making it worse for yourself." Dean said and continued walking away. The next few minutes, no one said anything.

The only sounds that were heard was quiet footsteps on grass. Nothing broke the silence until Adam tripped and almost fell on his face.

Sam tried not to smile, but he couldn't help a few giggles as Adam stumbled back onto his feet. "You deserve that you piece of shit."

Adam kicked Sam's leg and made him fall. Dean snapped as he grabbed both of their sleeves and dragged Adam to a tree. "Stand right here and don't move, or I'll add more swats."

Dean grabbed a branch off of a tree and went to a large rock, sitting on it. He placed Sam over him. Before he began to do anything, Dean made sure the stick had no small branches to possibly hurt Sam. Then, he started.

"Wait, what the hell, stop it!" Sam wriggled as Dean pulled down his jeans and underwear.

"I am fucking sick of you fooling around with Adam, and I hope to stop you by doing this." Dean hit the white rear in front of him with the stick.

Sam cried out as it hit and the pain lined up against his ass. The first hit hurt so much, he wasn't sure that that he could survive the other hits.

The hits continued and Sam couldn't take it anymore as he reached both of his hands back to protect his poor bottom. Dean responded by taking both of his wrists and putting them on his lower back.

Dean then pushed Sam lower so that his face was only a few inches from touching the grassy ground. He swatted Sam's sit spots not to harshly, after all, he didn't want to bruise him.

Once his rear was a bright red, he stopped and put the stick down. He placed his hand on Sam's ass and began speaking, "I'll give you the last ten, but I want to make sure you know to stop fighting with Adam about stupid stuff like that."

Sam nodded with teary eyes as Dean finished up the last ten and then let him stand. They both gave each other a big hug. "I'm sorry Dean," Sam said.

"Don't worry about it bud." Dean said with a silly tone, then he got serious again.

"Adam come over here and get over my knee!" He yelled. "You can go to where Adam is," Dean whispered to Sam and he nodded.

Adam came up to Dean with his head down and his chin quivering. Dean wanted to pick him up and give him a big hug, but he wanted to stop these fights.

"Over my knee kid," Dean said in a rough tone. Reluctantly, Adam went over his knee.

Dean pulled down his jeans and underwear, shifting him so his sit spots show more clearly. He grabbed the stick from the ground and placed tip on Adam's rear.

"Stop fighting with Sam, got it?" Dean asked. He saw Adam nod slowly, so he then began.

The first hit hurt like a bitch, and then the rest of them seemed to be so painful, he felt almost numb after a while. Dean completed the seats faster than Sam's, since he couldn't stand hurting his younger brother, even if it was for a reason. Once his rear was bright pink, he threw the stick in a random direction, and began swatting Adam's rear with his hand.

Adam was crying, begging, and pleading the whole time. He wriggled and struggled, and Dean out his arm around his waist to control him.

Dean landed more swats with his hand until he thought Adam finally understood.

He stopped and pulled Adam into a bear hug. "I'm sorry Dean, p- please forgive me."

"Don't worry kid, just calm down." Dean whispered as he rested his chin on Adam's head. He used his thumb to wipe away Adam's tears.

After a few minutes, Sam walked over and hugged Dean and Adam.

Dean sighed, "I love you two so damn much, you have no idea how much that hurt me."

"We love you too, Dean," Sam snickered.


	5. Lucifer spanks Crowley

Requested by: Norbert

Sorry about taking so long to do this. I've been really sick and then I got behind on school stuff. This will be really short (and kind of quick), I'm sorry T^T

(Literally no plot since I have no idea what to do.) Also, I'll just mention this. Castiel hasn't been spanked yet, and I don't know if I should do you, tell me if u want that story. I can also do one for Dean.

"You know Crowley, it's been a while since we had a talk, don't you think?" Lucifer walked towards Crowley slowly.

Crowley stepped forward with a curious look on his face. He couldn't help but have a weird feeling something bad was going to happen so he took a small step back.

Lucifer stopped walking and put on a cocky smile, "You're frightened already? We haven't even began to talk, puppy." A lowly chuckle came from him as he looked at the other demon with a hard stare.

Crowley kept his mouth shut, and eyes glued to Lucifer's. He hoped for Lucifer to just disappear out of thin air, or for his own strong glare to burn Lucifer.

"Looks like my puppy has been, uh... disobeying me." Lucifer's large smile turned into a frown. His voice was full of disappointment.

Lucifer began speed walking towards the other demon. He grabbed for Crowley's wrist, and brought him over to a desk in the room. Lucifer was surprised, usually his puppy would disappear and come from behind. He seemed to be willing this time.

Crowley was pushed up against the desk. He tried pulling himself back up from his bent position on the table, but it was useless. Lucifer had his left arm around Crowley's large waist, and his right hand up in the air, ready to strike.

The demon bent across the table had no idea what was going on, he had never really been in this position before. He could barely remember was this was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Crowley spat out with a low voice.

Lucifer smiled wide and stared at the back of Crowley's head, "You don't know what this is called? I guess I can understand, after all, you are a little too old for this."

Crowley scowled, but then a slap his rear, and pain blossomed on his right cheek. He jumped in shock, and tried looking back at Lucifer.

This was a whole new sensation and he didn't know how to respond to this kind of punishment. This all just seemed so unreal. He felt like something with this position was wrong.

"Fucking hell, let me up," Crowley groaned as another slap hit his rear.

Lucifer still had a large smile on his face as he spoke, "Such a rude way to talk Crowley."

"Yeah, right, now can I please get up and go." Crowley growled. Lucifer had a blank face as he looked into the distance, second thinking what his puppy had just said.

"Hmm, alright, but don't get so comfortable puppy. I can easily rethink that and get back on you." Lucifer chuckled with a smile.

Crowley got back up and turned back to Lucifer. The demon wanted to rip Lucifer's eyes out and make him eat them, but he knee it just wouldn't happen. Hell, his punishment could come along and last all day if he did that.

Lucifer winked at Crowley and disappeared. The demon was glad he didn't have to deal with that crazy guy.

Crowley promised himself he would kill Lucifer soon, and that was final.


	6. Rowena Spanks CrowleyFergus

Requested by: Mary

-Parental Spanking-

*****Sorry if I skipped a few requests, I'll get to them soon. I couldn't think of any ideas*****

Rowena knew Crowley hated her for leaving her as young as he was, hundreds of years ago. He wished she could have changed that moment she had left, and possibly took him with her.

She did hate him when he was young, but he was still hers to care for, and she could only do it for so long.

When they both met as Rowena was imprisoned, she felt guilty, yet proud that her son had lived on, even if he was all alone.

When she was staring into her sons eyes, him yelling at her for leaving her, she wanted to show how much she loved him. She didn't know how to, with the cuffs on and all.

Now, they were finally alone, and she didn't have the cuffs on. The guards weren't there, and Crowley was silent. It was finally her chance.

When Fergus/Crowley had made a mistake when

he was younger, she would show how much she cared and loved him by spanking him. It had only been done a few times, and it seemed like Crowley needed just that.

She didn't even think that it would be weird cause he is the King Of Hell and such. Or that he was clearly much older than he used to be.

Rowena tried not to think about that as she spoke up, "Fergus you know I do love you, right?"

"Crowley," Crowley said with his stuck-up attitude. Rowena inwardly cringed but still used her gentle voice.

"Remember what happened when you had that same attitude with me when you we're younger?" She took a step forward and watched Crowley twitch in his chair.

Crowley gave her a sharp glare, "Yes, but it will never happen again. I'm the King Of Hell, and older now, remember that?"

"Oh honey you're never too old for anything. After all, I don't think the King of Hell can die." Rowena smiled.

She began walking faster and faster, until she had his wrist in her hand. She made him stand up as she sat in the chair, forcing him over her lap.

"This must be the only way I can help you understand that I love, and care for you." Rowena said, then Crowley burst out yelling.

"I can kill you right now, let me go!" Crowley spat out profanities at his own mother. She felt hurt but continued.

She smacked his rear, and giggled. It wasn't at all similar to when he was younger.

Rowena felt a tinge of love as she continued smacking the seat of his pants. She knew he could kill her easily, but he wasn't doing so. He still cared for her as much as she cared for him.

Crowley cringed at the old feeling, and the fact he felt kind of self conscious of being so large against her mother's lap.

"Okay, okay, I get that you love me, let me go now!" Crowley cried out, his face was red from embarrassment.

"Oh honey, I'm not sure I believe you." Rowena kept on smacking, but with a little more force.

After a few more minutes, Crowley finally broke, "Mom, please just stop!"

Rowena finally paused and patted his sons abused bum. She knew he loved her, she just wanted to make sure he knew she loved him.

"Don't worry Fergus, I still love you. Stand up." Crowley stood and wiped a few tears away, and looked the other direction. He couldn't look his mother in the eyes, it was too embarrassing.

The King Of Hell had just been walloped by his own mother. How embarrassing.


	7. question

Bleh if you don't care go ahead & ignore this 'chapter'

I kind of feel like doing Supernatural Cast one-shots as well, so if you feel like requesting that, go ahead? Lol I'm weird byeeeee


	8. Jensen Spanks Misha

Requested by: Caren (Who also requested J2 so that'll be done sometime) xD

Throughout the day that the three cast members hang out, interviewing and speaking to fans, Jensen has noticed Misha's cold tone to everyone. He didn't know what it was about him but his looks or the way he spoke to everyone, it just read "I'm having a bad day, stop talking to me."

Usually, Misha welcomed everyone to speak to him and was overall a nice guy to everyone. He had a vibe that was comforting and almost angelic.

But, it seemed to Jensen like Misha had been recently keeping quiet during interviews and not participating in conversation. It really worried him, especially when he saw Jared noticing it too.

Both Jared and Jensen had been worrying about him for a while, and some of the other Supernatural cast members had begun to notice his lack of happiness.

So, when Jensen, Jared and Misha were finally alone, they wawasn't to ask if he was alright. They couldn't continue what they were doing if he was feeling bad- maybe he was sick.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine. Let's just continue." Misha reassured them both, and tried walking past Jared, both of their shoulders hitting.

Before Misha could take anymore than a step, Jared turned and softly put a hand on Misha's shoulder, "Are you sure? You can tell us if it's just not your day and you're ready to leave."

Misha turned around slowly to look at then both with an 'are you serious?' face. They both just continued to look at him, anticipating him to say he's really sick or something.

"I said I'm fine, why the fuck are you asking me this?" Misha said with a tone that wanted to make them throw up.

"Wow dude, we were just asking, you don't need to go all freaky on us," Jared laughed with a big smile, and low eyebrows, Jensen could tell he was even more worried than before. They knew something was wrong with him, since his attitude seems to be really pissy. Almost like a child.

Jensen finally spoke up after putting his hand on Misha's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, "If you're really okay, then just.. be a little more.. you."

"I am being me, you-" Misha was cut off by some fans seeing them and they began screaming. Jensen took notice to the happy fans as they ran at them and almost jumped on them. He immediately saw the hate in Misha's eyes and Jensen began to anticipate a groan of irritation from his childish friend.

But, instead of a groan, came a loud voice as he yelled at the fans, saying all sorts of profanities towards them that would probably get him kicked off of the Supernatural cast. Jared froze as he stared at Misha, and to be honest, he was horrified.

Jensen was immediately overcome by the feeling of control. The situation was way out of hand, and he needed to finally find out what was wrong with Misha.

He grabbed Misha's arm and dragged him away in another alley. Jensen looked back to see the hurt faces of their fans, and Jared trying to comfort them and tell them that Misha didn't mean it. He turned back toward the way he was going, feeling a slight resistance from Misha, but continuing. They were previously in a weird alley, and Jensen honestly wasn't sure how the fans found them, they were now in an even darker part of an alley. Probably a place even death wouldn't go to.

Jensen glanced at Misha's dimmed face, as the shadows softly came over them both, and saw his face was red, out of either anger or embarrassment, and he had a sour look on his face. Suddenly, the booming voice of Misha was back, even louder than before.

"Look here Jensen, I came here to enjoy some time with you guys, not be babysat and constantly asked if I'm 'alright'-" Misha was cut off by Jensen, "Misha you're-"

"'Misha, are you alright, you don't seem the same.' 'Oh Misha, if you need anything, go ahead and tell us.'" Misha said in a mocking voice, as if he were trying to impersonate someone who got on his nerves, and he wanted to make them sound as high pitched as ever.

"Oh and Misha-" Misha was cut off by a loud noise of something striking against another thing, and he froze. He was confused until he felt a sudden sting blossom on his right cheek. The hand hit so hard, there was probably a dark pink hand print tattooed on his ass. It could have been red, if not for his jeans giving protection.

He suddenly took both of his hands and covered his rear, carefully backing away. Misha was starting to get intimidated, but he was still irritated by Jensen, and even more irittated by the fact that his best friend just hit him as though he would a child.

The look on Jensen's face scared Misha, since he looked like a mad man. Let's just say Jensen seemed to be pretty damn pissed at Misha.

"What did you just do.." Misha said slowly and quietly, scared that if he made too much noise, Jensen would jump at him like an animal.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I not get the message through? Well, let me try again." Jensen grabbed Misha's left arm and turned him left, then hit his left ass cheek. Misha jerked his best friend away, and turned to him.

"This is not a goddamn game Jensen, I'm not a kid, so stop hitting me like that." He spat at Jensen as he leaned in, to try to intimidate Jensen.

However, Jensen wasn't fazed whatsoever, and he grabbed Misha's arm, pulling him just behind. Misha could have easily gotten away- being violent. But he didn't want to hurt his friend since it wasn't his fault that Misha had a bad day. So, he just struggled, which made them both look like they were playing some stupid game. But, of course, Jensen was winning.

He leaned against the wall, facing Misha and kneeled, struggling to make Misha accept his fate as he still struggled.

Finally, he tugged him over both of his legs and put his arm around his waist tightly. Misha's face was only inches from the ground as he placed both of his hands in front of him to keep him from falling flat face on the cement. Jensen froze for a moment, confused on what he should do now. Something seemed off.

"Jensen, Misha? Where are-" Jensen stared at Jared's surprised face, his eyes going to Misha, and then to Jensen.

"What-" Jared was cut off, "Jared can you tell this sack of shit that he's being crazy?"

"I think that I've seen enough.." He slowly turned and walked the way he was previously going, "See you two later."

Misha began struggling again, "Jared, what the hell, come back!" But there was no response from the other as he continued walking out of the alley.

Jensen had his left arm around his waist and then he began spanking with his right hand.

"Jensen, stop it, this is-" Misha began to say, jerking away from Jensen's hand every time it landed.

"I understand if you're having a bad day Misha, but don't yell at our fans. They respect us, and so we respect them," Jensen said in a stern tone. He felt himself getting angrier the more he talked. Jensen was confused how their hang out day had come to this.

He continued to spank Misha who kept struggling to get away. The pain on his rear made him wriggle around and jerk away.

Misha succumbed to his anger and his hands that were previously holding him up, were now placed on his rear to protect it from the attack of Jensen. Jensen sighed and used the hand that was around Misha's waist to grab his wrists together and place them on his lower back tightly.

"Misha, why did you do that back there?" Jensen asked, and kept his right hand on Misha's rear while he waited for an answer.

He could hear Misha growl, "Shut up." Jensen hit the seat of his pants one last time before pulling down Misha's pants.

"Jensen you're going too far, I get it! Don't yell at the fans, I know!" Misha pleaded as he jumped around on Jensen's lap.

When he finally got Misha's pants and underwear down, he began spanking again. His rear was a dark pink, and he was surprised Misha wasn't yelling at him to stop. He just went limp and silent, staring at the ground with a petulant face.

Once Misha's rear was bright red, he finally heard him openly sobbing. It was a heartbreaking sound, and it made Jensen hesitate on continuing, but he didn't stop.

"I don't want to hear you acting this way to anyone ever again, got it?" Jensen said, slowing down his pace.

He saw Misha nod quickly, "I'm sorry.." Finally Jensen stopped and pulled up his underwear and jeans. "Get up." Jensen said gently, but it came out cold.

Misha got up and covered his eyes with a hand, still sobbing and walking away from Jensen.

Jensen turned Misha around and hugged him, and Misha hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. After a few minutes, Misha hiccuped and let go, immediately looking away from embarrassment. "Never again?" Misha asked quietly. Jensen nervously laughed, "Hope so."


	9. T O U

So apparently terms of use doesn't accept supernatural cast things like that. Maybe I'll still do them sometimes.

Guess I'll be continuing on Supernatural. Any more requests/preferences?


	10. author Note

Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been super unmotivated. But I'm feeling a little better about writing, and so I'm going to be moving to a different web: /works/10283696/chapters/22763207

Same name on Archive of our own as this one

I already made the story so..

Sorry about saying this so late. But I'll continue to be taking requests ^^

Still waiting for my favorite request to do xD


End file.
